


Next Door Neighbors

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [102]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Matt and Rachel grew up together, and they have this unshakable bond.
Series: Glee Drabbles [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Next Door Neighbors

** Matt and Rachel (old drabble) **

The thing about Matt Rutherford and Rachel Berry you need to know is that they were best friends since they were little kids. They lived next door from the time they were like three years old. Once their parents introduced them, nothing could keep them apart. They did everything together, and they even held hands on their first day of kindergarten. He was there when she fell off the monkey bars in first grade, and carried her home from the small park a few blocks from their house. She broke her collar bone and had to be in a sling for a few weeks. Her dad’s were so proud of him that day. He didn’t think he did anything special, she was his best friend, and he was there to protect her. But he gladly accepted the ice cream they bought him as thanks. His dad was also really proud of him that day.

In third grade, some boys started to make fun of him because he wasn’t the same color as them. It kinda hurt because these were boys that he thought were friends. Rachel saw them one day and let loose. She yelled at them until she was blue in the face and drug Matt away when she was done. He wasn’t mad at her for standing up to him, like she thought he would be. He let her hug him and apologize for yelling, but he just thanked her for being there for him.

When they went to middle school in sixth grade, he was there for her. The girls here were catty and wouldn’t leave her alone; always making fun of her large nose and how she wasn’t like anorexic skinny. He wasn’t overly mushy, but he told her his thoughts straight up. “I think you’re pretty,” he said one day when they were being particularly mean. Through her tears, she smiled up at him. He gave her a hug before he went off to soccer practice. She would sit and watch him play until they would go home. They walked home together all the time and he didn’t seem to mind.

In seventh grade, something happened. They both went to a party, and they were in the basement playing spin the bottle with a bunch of other kids. The bottle had not landed on either one of them, thankfully. But soon the others told Matt that he needed to have at least one spin. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and gave the bottle a quick spin. As luck would have it, it landed on Rachel Berry. They looked at each other and she nodded at him. He leaned next to him and kissed her square on the lips. It lasted the full five seconds that everyone had agreed on, but it meant something so much more to both of them. It was their first kiss. What better than having your best friend to be your first kiss.

Once they got to high school, Matt had girls practically falling on him, because, if Rachel was honest, he was a fine piece of man, even at fourteen. But he was the one there when Rachel had her first slushy thrown in her face by their other friend Puck. He helped clean her off and get her back to her normal looking self. He joined glee club so she wouldn’t be totally alone. He watched as she dated Finn and Quinn went to screw things up. He saw her fall apart when Jesse came into the picture. They almost had to move away after sophomore year, but his father turned down the transfer. He came home from football practice one day over the summer between junior and senior year to find Rachel asleep on his bed, curled around his pillow.

“Rachel?” he asked quietly, leaning over to nudge her shoulder lightly.

“Mmm?” she intoned, just starting to wake up. “Oh, you’re home.”

“Yeah, not that I mind having a hot girl in my bed, but why you here?” Matt asked teasingly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Because I cam to the realization last night that I’m in love with you,” she said simply, rolling over to sit up and look up at him. There was a shocked look on his face.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean I guess I have for a while, but not it’s more than just my best friend,” she said, looking down at her hands in her lap. He reached over and tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

“You know I love you too,” he said, before leaning down to kiss her, chastely like their first kiss, and then deepened it.

That was how they lost their virginity to each other. It was something special that they both cherished and showed off their new found romantic relationship to the school that fall. They were together for three long years until he decided to pop the question when they were living together in New York. Their parents were shockingly caviler when it came to them moving in together. But they were far more excited when the two kids were gonna get married. They waited until they graduated college to tie the knot, and they went all the way back to Lima to do the honors. All their friends showed up to their wedding and left them little memories over the years; something that they would look at over and over and remember how close they had been all their lives.

END


End file.
